


Iwa-chan-ért

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yandere!Oikawa
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/OC, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	Iwa-chan-ért

Oikawa már igazán nem bírta tovább. Iwaizumi, az ő szeretett Iwa-chanja, mindig körül volt zsongva, és ő nem koptatta le őket. Ez meglehetősen frusztrálta Toorut, és nagyon feldühítette, hogy nem értik meg azok az ostobák, hogy Iwaizumi Hajime csak és kizárólag az övé. És nem adja ki a kezei közül. Ha ezt nem értik meg... akkor majd a fejükbe veri.

Vagy a fejüket veszi.

A végeredmény ugyanaz, csak a második opcióval biztosra mehet. Igen. Ez lesz a megfelelő választás.

Felkapta a kedvenc kését, és elkezdte követni az első zaklatót, majd egy sikátorban lecsapott rá. Szúrása nyomán a vér csak úgy fröcskölt, bemocskolva azt az amúgy ocsmány falat. Mikor érezte, hogy az élet távozott a kis liba testéből, elengedte, hogy lerogyhasson a földre, egy rongybabához hasonlatosan, majd távozott a helyszínről.

Másnap mosolyogva köszöntötte a számára oly kedves személyt, és boldoggá tette még a tudata is, hogy eggyel kevesebb dolog miatt kell már aggódjon, és eldöntötte, hogy mindtől megszabadul ilyen módon.

Aznap este is célkeresztbe vett egy személyt, aki nagyon bökte a csőrét. Most nem volt nála a kése, mert olyan türelmetlen volt, hogy haza sem ment, inkább az iskolától kezdte követni a fiút, aki szerinte rettentően sok időt töltött Iwaizumival. Mivel most rögtönöznie kellett, illetve még a nap is magasan járt, így hazáig engedte az áldozatot bántatlanul, ahol is beosont mögötte, majd az első kezébe akadó tárggyal, - egy kínai mintás vázával – fejbevágta a szerencsétlent, és hihetetlen elégedettséget érzett tette nyomán, ezért addig rugdosta, amíg még mozgott a tag. Mikor már halott volt a fiú, Oikawa megfordult, és dudorászva ment haza.

A következő nap eszébe jutott, hogy röplabda edzése lesz, ami most nem töltötte el jó érzéssel, mert így nem tudta folytatni a kis hadjáratát a szerelmének ellenségeivel szemben.... másrészről így sokkal több időt tölthet Iwaizumival...

Egész végig a fiún lógott, és akkor sem engedte el, mikor az pár ütéssel próbálta kissé észhez téríteni. De hiszen ő teljesen eszén volt! Hajime is feladta nemsokára, és hagyta, hogy Oikawa kisajátítsa.

Aznap este nem volt olyan erős a késztetés, mert teljesen a felhők felett járt amiatt, hogy Hajime engedte, hogy a karjaiba vegye.

De ez csak megerősítette az elköteleződését az önjelölt feladata mellett. Otthon felkapta a kis éles barátját, aki már mostanra mintha a második keze lett volna, vagy legalábbis a kezének a meghosszabbítása. Olyan sokat gyakorolt vele, hogy megfelelően tudja kifilézni a vetélytársait, a potenciális veszélyforrásokat szerelmére nézve. Ma egy szőke lányt tett el láb alól a hold tiszta fénye alatt a parkban.

Mosolyogva ment haza. Már nem voltak sokan. És akkor Iwa-chan csak az övé lesz. Nem adja senkinek. Soha. Az ő egyetlen Iwa-chanja...


End file.
